memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Prometheus (NX-59650)
The USS Prometheus (NX-59650) was the prototype of the of Federation Starfleet starships launched in the year 2374. ( ) History An experimental prototype that was designed for deep space and tactical based assignments, the Prometheus was built at the Beta Antares shipyards and launched on stardate 50749.5 and at the time was the most innovative and fastest vessel in the fleet. (Startrek.com) In the year 2374, around stardate 51462, the Prometheus was hijacked by a group of Romulans who wanted to return the ship to Romulus so that the Tal Shiar could learn the latest Starfleet tactical secrets. Using the vessel's multi-vector assault mode the Prometheus was able to overcome the pursuing and the hijack appeared to have been successful. Fortunately, the Doctor from the had been transmitted to the Prometheus via a relay network from the Delta Quadrant. With help from the Prometheus s Emergency Medical Hologram Mark II, they were able to slow down the Romulans by venting a knock-out gas into the ship's life support systems, and hold off a Romulan assault, destroying a warbird until a relief force of Federation starships arrived. ( ; WizKids module: Tactics) In 2377, the Prometheus was part of the fleet that destroyed Sphere 634 and welcomed Voyager back home. ( ) By 2380, Captain Richard Adams had been given command of the Prometheus. (PROM novel: Fire with Fire) In February 2381, during the Borg invasion, the Prometheus was part of a forty ship fleet defending from the Borg. In the battle, it was one of the four surviving ships including the , , and . It promptly destroyed the Borg over Vulcan with the other surviving ships. (ST - Destiny novel: Lost Souls; Star Trek: Intrepid) Following the invasion, the Prometheus reported to Starbase 22, where the station's counselor, Brian Ellis, counselled the Prometheus medical staff. (ST novel: A Singular Destiny) As part of the post-Borg Invasion fleet modernisation program, all three components of the Prometheus were equipped with quantum slipstream drive. (PROM novel: Fire with Fire) From May to October 2385, the Prometheus was on patrol along the Tzenkethi Coalition border, in the Bajoran sector. (PROM novel: Fire with Fire) In the 26th century, the Prometheus was part of the fleet led by the into the pivotal Battle of Procyon V, against the Sphere Builders and their Temporal Liberation Front allies. (STO - "Future Proof" mission: "Ragnarok") Crew manifest thumb|Adams, zh'Thiin, and Jassat ak Namur *commanding officer: **Captain Richard "Dick" Adams (Human male, US-American) *executive/tactical officer: **Commander Roaas (Caitian male) *second/operations manager: **Lieutenant Commander Sarita Carson (Human female, African of European descent) *security chief: **Lieutenant Commander Lenissa zh'Thiin (Andorian zhen) *chief engineer: **Lieutenant Commander Jenna Winona Kirk (Human female) *senior science officer: **Lieutenant Commander Mendon (Benzite male) *conn/pilot: **Lieutenant Jassat ak Namur (Renoa male) *technician (engineering bridge officer): **Lieutenant Chell *communications officer: **Ensign Paul Winter (Human male, German of Sudanese descent) *chief medical officer: **Doctor Geron Barai (Betazoid male) *bartender: **Moba (Bolian male) Background *The reason for the differing registry numbers (59650 and 74913) was that Foundation Imaging FX artists did not receive Mike Okuda's memo directing them to use NX-74913 (which itself appears on all shipboard computer displays and the dedication plaque). In-universe, the Prometheus actually was rechristened NX-74913, according to issue 152 of the Star Trek Communicator. *The'' Prometheus'' stars in licensed German publisher Crosscult's first original series of novels, debuting in 2016, entitled Star Trek: Prometheus. Category:Federation starships Category:Prometheus class starships